


because it's him

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: Suga takes Daichi rollerskating.





	because it's him

**Author's Note:**

> did I ever mention I really love daisuga??

It starts with a call one evening when Daichi is blissfully lying in front of the fan, his eyes closed to the pleasant, cool air breeze coming from it. The buzzing and distinct sound of LINE call make him let out a silent grunt, but nevertheless, he reaches for his phone. It’s Suga who is calling, and his photo on the screen makes Daichi smile a little bit.

“Suga?” he asks instead of the greeting and he hears Suga sigh.

“Hey, Daichi. Are you busy?” Suga’s voice sounds a slight bit annoyed, but that annoyance doesn’t seem to be directed at Daichi.

“What happened?” Daichi asks, sitting up in his room. He looks down at what he’s wearing; Suga will probably want to meet up for something.

“Could you, um,” Suga lets out a soft, silent chuckle, suddenly finding something funny. Daichi furrows his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything, waiting for Suga to continue as he usually does. “Could you come to Sakanoshita store now? And bring a pair of shoes for me?”

“What?”

Suga laughs, not even trying to tone it down. When his voice reaches Daichi’s ears again, a pout is audible in it, but it’s also obvious it’s only for the act.

“Ukai saw me roller skating and he doesn’t let me skate back home, but I didn’t take my shoes.”

“Roller skating? Why?” Daichi’s already standing up and walking to the wardrobe, where a few pairs of his old shoes that are too small for him but just the right size for Suga are stored. He’s kept it ever since they got into a storm and Suga’s shoes got wretched, so Daichi gave him his to get back home when the storm passed.

“Because it’s fun. Oh, wait, you mean why I can’t go back. Well, because,” Suga laughs again and then he clears his throat in an attempt to mimic Ukai’s voice, “there is a law against rollerskating and other such acts on streets, apparently.”

“Suga,” Daichi sighs, not even sure what else to say. He reaches for the box with light sneakers in it and takes them out. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks, Daichi!”

-

When Daichi comes, Suga is sitting outside the shop, waiting. His feet are socked, roller skates and unopened ice cream put next to him. He waves when he sees Daichi, and he lifts his legs, moving his feet as if to show he can’t walk up to him. Daichi finds himself laughing, and he speeds up, just a little bit.

“Where did you even get it from?” He points to the roller skates after handing Suga the shoes.

“Thanks,” Suga says, slipping his feet into the sneakers. The bright orange sits nicely with the dark blue of Suga’s jeans; it makes him look somewhat dashing and it seems like the sneakers have always belonged to him, not Daichi.

“My cousin and his girlfriend moved to Tokyo, so they gave us some of the things they don’t need anymore. Want some ice cream?” Suga offers Daichi one package, knowing well that Daichi can’t say no to it; after all, it’s his favourite. “I’ve been rolling around lately but today I stopped by here and Ukai said I can’t do it. I’m surprised he knows this.” Suga lets out a chuckle and then stands up, taking the big skates with himself. “It’s really fun though. Have you ever tried it, Daichi?”

Daichi shakes his head.

“I haven’t,” he says and he sees excitement appear in Suga’s eyes. They widen and even though the light doesn’t change, they seem to start silvering more. It’s alluring.

“Oh, Daichi!” Suga bumps his shoulder against Daichi’s and lifts his head to catch Daichi’s eyes. “We  _ have _ to try it together.”

“Didn’t you just say it’s illegal to do that?”

Suga waves his hand, still holding ice cream in it, and a smile, wide and mischievous, curls at his lips.

“Don’t be silly, Daichi. We’ll just go to that old park that’s almost always completely empty.”

“It doesn’t change-”

“Oh, don’t ruin the fun!” Suga pouts and nudges Daichi with his elbow, “No one’s gonna know. Are you free tomorrow?”

It’s not fair, Daichi thinks as he looks at Suga’s big eyes fixed on him, that Suga has such effect on him, that he makes Daichi want to try new things, do silly stuff. He lets his eyes drop a little bit lower, to the twirl of Suga’s mouth, and he closes his eyes, taking a deeper breath. It seems that it’s not only Suga who likes danger.

Daichi opens his eyes again and he nods.

“Yeah, I am,” he says, and it’s wonderful the way Suga’s lips curl upwards even more.

-

On Sunday evening the park is indeed empty as it seems lately only elderly people come here in the morning to sit in the early sunlight. Youngsters don’t find anything interesting here; there is only one main path with trees on the sides and a few benches in the opening at the entrance.

They change into roller skates and make sure they fit well - the ones that Suga’s cousin left are luckily adjustable. A smile, a bit mischievous, is on Suga’s face as his eyes glisten with interest and anticipation.

“Don’t laugh,” Daichi says before taking a deep breath. Suga stands up, smoothly and easily.

“I won’t,” he says as he rolls from Daichi’s right side to his left, offering him his hand. Daichi frowns, but he cleans his palm on his trousers and accepts Suga’s hand. It’s only one pull, and Daichi’s up.

It’s not smooth, and Daichi grunts when he can’t feel the  _ steady _ ground under his feet. It makes Suga laugh even though he said he wouldn’t, but it also makes him tighten the grip on Daichi’s hand, and Daichi thinks, he can let it slide this time.

“Relax,” Suga says, “Bend your knees a bit and lean forward, just slightly, alright?” He lets out a fit of giggles when Daichi nearly loses balance because he says Daichi’s face was funny, and because he’s Suga, mostly because he’s Suga, and Daichi lets it slide, this time only, he says to himself, once again.

“I will fall, for sure,” he mutters and Suga hums, shaking his head.

“Nonsense,” he says, “I’m holding you. You’ll get used to it soon, it’s almost like ice skating.”

“That I’m not good at as well,” Daichi comments, but he tries to remember what exactly he did when he went ice skating. Carefully, he takes a small step, and a few more, before trying to push off to get rolling just like Suga is doing next to him.

“You’re getting the hang of it pretty fast,” Suga comments. His voice sounds sincere, without a mocking note it in, and Daichi hums, feeling himself relax. Push by push, it gets easier.

It’s still not as smooth and fluid as Suga’s rolling, but it’s only fair. Suga’s always been better at such things; Daichi’s just not sure if it’s because he’s a setter or if he’s become a setter because of that. Either way, Daichi finds it admirable, mesmeric even.

Suga doesn’t let go of his hand the whole time, tightening the hold a bit when Daichi is close to getting stumbled.

“Very smooth,” Suga says after a while and as much as Daichi would like to be complimented like this for his skating skills, he’s sure Suga isn’t talking about that.

“Not this,” he says, looking down at his skates. Suga hums.

“Not that,” he replies and he squeezes Daichi’s hand,  _ “this _ .”

Suga tilts his head to catch Daichi’s eyes and he succeeds, easily; after all, Daichi can’t really keep himself from glancing, just for a second, at Suga.

Suga smiles at him. Daichi’s face is perhaps red, he feels the warmth coming to it, but Suga’s cheeks are dusted with the pink blush as well, and Daichi thinks, at least he’s not alone.

And that’s what Daichi likes the most about Suga and being with him. After years of being together, Suga has become part of Daichi, seeping into every part of his life, making it feel like Daichi’s never really alone because Suga is always just a step, just a call, just a thought away with his silly ideas, embarrassing comments, and comforting touches. He's been there for Daichi all along, never letting him fall, and Daichi thinks it’s time to say it aloud.

“I like you,” he says, just like that, and everything gets easier, the words starting to flow from  behind his lips, “I’ve liked you since that time we got in the storm- probably even earlier. I like rollerskating with you even though I suck at it and I like when you call me in the evening and want to meet. And I like holding your hand even if it’s, let’s be honest, not smooth at all, you can probably feel it shaking-”

“I can’t, but probably because my hand is shaking as well,” Suga says, and his voice sounds a little more pitched, and his eyes are sparkling a little more, and his cheeks- his cheeks are bright red now. “I saw it coming and yet-” he laughs, maybe because he’s Suga, mostly because he’s Suga, and he lets go of Daichi’s hand just to wrap his arms around him, “and yet you made me blush. Goodness, Daichi,” he says and he takes a deep breath, pressing himself closer to Daichi. “I adore you, I-”

“You’re going to make me fall-”

“I’m holding you,” Suga says, in a bit of a whisper, and then he giggles, pulling away just enough to see his face. “Except I already made you fall. For me.”

He laughs, and Daichi rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t argue. He lets it slide, only this time, once again, because it’s Suga and maybe, probably, surely, because he likes it.


End file.
